the_legends_of_amor_aeternusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of the Bartlewicz
The Order of the Bartlewicz or The Order 'is the most powerful Organisation ever designed and a possible sucessor to a previous powerful organisation known as the The Great Seal of Orichalcos and the formed thousands of years earlier and the direct successor to The Greater Seal of Orichalcos. Their goal is simple, they are the Reich that Nazi Germany wanted to be, only this time not everyone in the Order is German or of German decent, their goal is simple, Complete and total domination of the entire world and to oppress their ideology of "'Multi-Fascism, Nazism, Ultra Nationalism etc. dVolturi Member Fleet First Admiral Fleet High Admiral Fleet Admiral Field Marshal Fleet Vice Admiral Fleet Rear Admiral Grand Army General High General Fleet Commodore Senior General General ****** (6 Star) General ***** (5 Star) Fleet Captain Fleet Commander Bartlewicz Elite Bloodknight Vampire Bartlewicz Bloodknight Vampire Bartlewicz Schützstaffel Vampire Bartlewicz High Vampire Bartlewicz Vampire Soldier Fleet Lieutenant Commander Fleet Lieutenant General **** (4 Star) Fleet Sub-Lieutenant Fleet Second Lieuteannt General *** (3 Star) General ** (2 Star) Fleet Ensign General Fleet Officer Fleet Midshipman Fleet Command Chief Petty Officer Fleet Senior Master Chief Petty Officer Fleet Master Chief Petty Officer Fleet Chief Petty Officer Lieutenant General Fleet Petty Officer First Class Fleet Petty Officer Second Class Fleet Petty Officer Third Class Major General Brigadier General Centurion Legionnaire Commander Marshal Commander Senior Commander Battalion Commander Regimental Commander Bartlewicz True Alpha Werewolf Brigadier Bartlewicz True Immortal Elite Soldier High Colonel Colonel Bartlewicz Alpha Werewolf Lieutenant Colonel Senior Major Major Bartewicz Beta Werewolf Bartlewicz High Command Bodygua High Captain Bartlewicz Tromantri Witch Coven Leader Bartlewicz Tromantri Witch Coven Member Line Captain Captain Bartlewicz Warlock Bartlewicz Werewolf First Lieutenant Second Lieutenant Fleet Crewman Fleet Crewman Apprentice Fleet Crewman Recruit Chief Warrant Officer 5 Chief Warrant Officer 4 Chief Warrant Officer 3 Chief Warrant Officer 2 Bartlewicz Alistar Witch Coven Leader Bartlewicz Alistar Witch Coven Member Warrant Officer 1 Sergeant Major of the Army Bartlewicz Witch Master Bartlewicz Witch Officer Bartlewicz Witch Command Sergeant Major Bartlewicz 1st Class Mage Bartlewicz 2nd Class Mage Bartlewicz 3rd Class Mage Bartlewicz 4th Class Mage Bartlewicz 5th Class Mage Sergeant Major First Sergeant Master Sergeant Sergeant First Class Staff Sergeant Sergeant Corporal Bartlewicz Elite Troll Specialist Sturmmann Oberschütze Schütze Bartlewicz Troll Private First Class Private Second Class Private - Equivalent to the rank of Orc Soldier Staffelbewerber Recruit of The Order Bartlewicz Navy, Starcruisers, Fighters, Space Stations, Flagships and Super Weapons The Supremacy and the largest and most powerful ship in the Order) Das Reich Stirbt Nie/The Empire Never Dies (Flagship of Reichfurher S.S: Griffin Himmler) The Striking Light (Flagship of Obergruppenfurher: The UberDecimator (Flagship of Obergruppenfurher: Wilhelm Strasse Deathshead) The Al-Rama (Flagship of Obergruppenfurher: The Avenge Me O'Youth (Flagship of Obergruppenfurher The Adriatic Mercy (Flagship of Obergruppenfurher: The Undying Amendment (Flagship of Obergruppenfurher: The Eternal Destroyer (Flagship of Obergruppenfurher: The Enforcer (Flagship of Obergruppenfurher: The Amendment (Flagship of Obergruppenfurher: The Karim (Flagship of Furher: Selina Karim) The Grand Kurd (Flagship of Furher: Amanj Rebar) The Lawless (Flagship of Furher The Helius (Flagship of Furher: The Tora (Flagship of Furher: Amina Hslam) The Undecifer (Flagship of The Zekaj (Flagship of Furher: Nera Zekaj) The Undying Reich (Flagship of Furher: Enca Kurhasaj) The Immortal Wind (Flagship of Furher: Kai Parker) The Melkorian (Flagship of Furher: Shanell Radoves) The Whelanati (Flagship of Furher: Molly Rebecca Whelanati) The United Reich (Flagship of Furher: Kara Strasse) The Adriatic Menace (Flagship of Furher: Eva Selmanaj) The Recreation (Flagship of Furher: Zarha Hussein) The Libyan Truth (Flagship of Furher: Hadeal Enkesa) The Albanian Might (Flagship of Furher: Blerti Jacaj) The Albanian Loyality (Flagship of Furher: Sandi Ujkaj) The Al-Fakira (Flagship of Furher: Fatima Ben Al-Fakira) The Honest Monastery (Flagship of Furher: Catlin Allsophia) The Henloa (Flagship of Furher: Amánta Gyparák) The Greater Reich (Flagship of Furher: Oliver Von Goebbels) The Chancellient (Flagship of Chancellor: Rxxo Zenelaj) The Bartlewicz' Destiny (Flagship of Vice Chancellor: Anees Khan) The Great Destroyer (Flagship of Grand Minister: Jamelia Roberts) The Hollow (Flagship of Vice Grand Minister: Sarah Shalluf) All other Ministers of The Order of the Bartlewicz use Bartlewicz Executor Class Dreadnought as their flagships The Exterminator (Flagship of Grand Moff: NAME) The Vice Grand Moff, All other Moffs, Governors of Sectors, Regions, Planets, Internal Affairs - Use a variety of Bartlewicz Dreadnoughts as their Flagships The Volturinator (Flagship of Grand Governor: Aro - And Flagship of Ancient Volturi Vampire Coven) All other Governors of countries use a variety of individual Bartlewicz Dreadnoughts as Flagships The Union of Desire (Flagship of Supreme Commander of the Military Forces of The Order: Omalley/Omega) The Eclipse (Flagship of Grand Admiral: Stacey Kurhasaj) All other Fleet First Admirals, Fleet High Admirals, Fleet Admirals, Fleet Vice Admirals, Fleet Rear Admirals, Fleet Commodores, Fleet Captains, Fleet Commanders use a variety of Bartlewicz Battle Ships, Frigates and Dreadnoughts Bartlewicz Alinor Class Super Dreadnought Bartlewicz Sulimanry Class Dreadnought (Super Star Destroyer) Bartlewicz Executor Class Dreadnought (Super Star Destroyer) Bartlewicz Bellator Class Dreadnought (Super Star Destroyer) Bartlewicz CSP-Knight Class Dreadnought (Super Star Destroyer) Bartlewicz Eliminator Class Dreadnought Bartlewicz Illuminator Class Dreadnought Bartlewicz Janisarry Class Dreadnought Bartlewicz Helga Class Dreadnought Bartlewicz Nurom Class Dreadnought Bartlewicz Secutor Class Super Carrier Bartlewicz Yalinmor Class Super Carrier Bartlewicz Rezla Class Super Carrier Bartlewicz Malevolence Class Super Carrier Bartlewicz Vampirica Class Super Carrier Bartlewicz CSO Class Super Carrier Bartlewicz Grand Imperial Class Super Carrier Bartlewicz Suzuski Class Assault Carrier Bartlewicz Loclastan Class Assault Carrier Bartlewicz Selkor Class Assault Carrier Bartlewicz Lucrehulk Class Assault Carrier Bartlewicz Captor Class Assault Carrier Bartlewicz Zenjele Class Assault Carrier Bartlewicz Forerunner Sojourner Class Assault Carrier Bartlewicz Forerunner C.C Class Assault Carrier Bartlewicz Mentality Super Weapon Bartlewicz CAS Class Assault Carrier Bartlewicz Faragut Class Assault Carrier Bartlewicz Revenant Class Assault Carrier Bartlewicz Noral Class Star Assault Carrier Bartlewicz Mandator IV Class Star Destroyer Bartlewicz MC-100 Class Heavy Battle Cruiser Bartlewicz MC-90 Class Heavy Battle Cruiser Bartlewicz MC-80 Class Battle Cruiser Bartlewicz Stalwort Class Star Destroyer Bartlewicz Praetor Class Star Destroyer Bartlewicz Viscount Class Battle Cruiser Bartlewicz Barrow Class Star Destroyer Bartlewicz VSD Class Star Destroyer Bartlewicz Indtidictorus Class Star Destroyer Bartlewicz BSP Class Star Destroyer Bartlewicz Alligence Class Star Destroyer Bartlewicz Providence Class Battle Cruiser Bartlewicz MC-75 Class Battle Cruiser Bartlewicz Resurgent Class Star Destroyer Bartlewicz Finalizer Class Star Destroyer Bartlewicz Corsk Class Battle Cruiser Bartlewicz Lia Class Light Star Destroyer Bartlewicz Jelmin Class Interdictor Bartlewicz Combine Battle Cruiser Bartlewicz Battle Dragon Stationary Cruiser Bartlewicz Diamond Class Destroyer Bartlewicz Bayonet Class Destroyer Bartlewicz Delta Class Destroyer Bartlewicz Zeta Class Destroyer Bartlewicz Munificent Class Frigate Bartlewicz Raider Class Frigate Bartlewicz Interdictor-30 C- Frigate Bartlewicz Acclmator Class Frigate Bartlewicz Majestic Class Frigate Bartlewicz Gezonti Class Frigate Bartlewicz Nebulon B Class Frigate Bartlewicz Eibion Class Frigate Bartlewicz FC-9600 Class Frigate Bartlewicz BSP-Strike Class Frigate Bartlewicz FGR75 Class Frigate Bartlewicz MC-40 Class Frigate Bartlewicz Bothan Class Frigate Bartlewicz Assault Frigate MK1 Bartlewicz BSP Class Corvette Bartlewicz Blockade Class Corvette Bartlewicz MC-30 Class Corvette Bartlewicz Artillery 39 Class Corvette Bartlewicz Numenor Class Corvette Bartlewicz Jehaj Class Supply Ship INCOMPLETE ARTICLE Bartlewicz Army, Divisions, Species, Specialties, Weapons and Tools Bartlewicz Commander of the Furher Honour Guards Bartlewicz Lead Albanian Zemer Honour Guard Bartlewicz Albanian Zemer Honour Guard Bartlewicz Furher Honour Guard Captain Bartlewicz Furher Honour Guard Bartlewicz Advanced Vampire/Elite Blood Knight Commander Bartlewicz Elite Bloodknight Vampire Bartlewicz Bloodknight Vampire Bartlewicz Bartlewicz Schützstaffel Vampire Bartlewicz High Vampire Bartlewicz Vampire Soldier Bartlewicz Vampire Recruit Bartlewicz True Immortal Leader Bartlewicz True Immortal Soldier Bartlewicz Daedric Warrior Bartlewicz Warlock Leader Bartlewicz Warlock Officer Bartlewicz Warlock Dimentioner Coven Leader Dimentioner Coven Member Soldier Bartlewicz Naval Central Command Officer Bartlewicz Naval Senior Officer Bartlewicz Naval Officer Bartlewicz Naval None Commissioned Officer Bartlewicz Naval Enlisted Officer Bartlewicz Tromantri Witch Coven Leader Bartlewicz Tromantri Witch Coven Member Bartlewicz Alstair Witch Coven Leader Bartlewizc Alstair Witch Coven Member Bartlewicz CPI Death Trooper Officer Bartlewicz CPI Death Trooper Bartlewicz True Alpha Werewolf Bartlewicz Alpha Werewolf Bartlewicz Beta Werewolf Bartlewicz Werewolf Bartlewicz Battalion Commanding Officer Bartlewicz Regimental Commanding Officer Bartlewicz S.S Field Officer Bartlewicz Field Officer Bartlewicz Witch Commanding Officer Bartlewicz Witch Soldier Bartlewicz 1st Class Mage Bartlewicz 2nd Class Mage Bartlewicz 3rd Class Mage Bartlewicz 4th Class Mage Bartlewicz 5th Class Mage Bartlewicz Shadow Trooper Commanding Officer Bartlewicz Shadow Trooper Specialist Bartlewicz Shadow Trooper Bartlewicz Sangheili Officer Bartlewizc Sangheili Warrior Bartlewicz Lekgolo-Hunter Ultra Bartlewicz Lekgolo-Hunter Major Bartlewicz Lekgolo-Hunter Minor Bartlewicz Purge Trooper (Human) Bartlewicz Heavy Weapons Expert Trooper Bartlewicz Shock Trooper Commanding Officer Bartlewicz Shock Trooper Bartlewicz CPI Non Armoured Soldier Bartlewicz Orc Leader Bartlewicz Orc Soldier Bartlewicz Uruk-Hai Officer Bartlewicz Uruk-Hai Soldier Bartlewicz Commando Leader Bartlewicz Commando Officer Bartlewicz Commando Soldier Bartlewicz Elite Guard Trooper Leader Bartlewicz Elite Guard Trooper Bartlewicz Veil Assassin Trooper Bartlewicz Venom Trooper Bartlewicz S.S Stormtrooper Bartlewicz Drache Flammenwerfer Trooper Bartlewicz Combine Flammenwerfer Trooper Bartlewicz Elite Troll Bartlewicz Troll Bartlewicz Stormtrooper Commander Bartlewicz Stormtrooper Lieutenant Bartlewicz Heavy Stormtrooper Bartlewicz Stormtrooper Bartlewicz Combine Trooper Commander Bartlewicz Combine Trooper Lieutenant Bartlewicz Combine Trooper Bartlewicz Combat Engineer Officer Bartlewicz Combat Engineer Bartlewicz Medical Officer Bartlewicz Medic Trooper Bartlewicz Black Mesa Assassin Bartlewicz Golem Soldier Bartlewicz Metropolice Sectorial Commander Bartlewicz Metropolice Commander Bartlewicz Elite Metropolice Division leader Bartlewicz Metropolice Urban Division Leader Bartlewicz Metropolice Special Operations Division Leader Bartlewicz Elite Metropolice Bartlewicz Spec-Ops Metropolice Bartlewicz Urban Metropolice Bartlewicz Arctic Metropolice Bartlewicz Desert Metropolice Bartlewicz Medical Metropolice Bartlewicz Default Metropolice Bartlewicz Falmer Warlord Bartlewicz Falmer Striker Bartlewicz Default Falmer Bartlewicz Human Cadet Bartlewicz Vehicles, Walkers, Dropships, Gunships, Droids and Mech Suits Bartlewicz Super Goliath Walker (BSGW) Bartlewicz Goliath Walker (BGW) Bartlewicz All Terrain Transport Armoured Walker (BATAT) Bartlewicz Attack and Defense Walker (BADW) Bartlewicz Strider Walker Bartlewicz Monitor Walker (BMW) Bartlewicz Stalker Walker (BSW) Bartlewicz Advanced Stalker Walker (BASW) Bartlewicz Uber Enforcer Walker (BUEW) Bartlewicz Bradna Walker Bartlewicz Holdant Walker Bartlewicz Siege Walker (BZSW) Bartlewicz Scout and Patrol Walker (BSPW) - also known as a (Zephon Walker) Bartlewicz Armoured Vehicle (BAV) Bartlewicz Sekna Tank (BST) Bartlewicz Cyclops Walker (BCW) Bartlewicz Apoclypse Tank (BAT) Bartlewicz Deacon Tank (BDT) Bartlewicz Untermensch Destroyer Tank (BUDT) Bartlewicz Fusion Uber Tank (BFUT) Bartlewicz IF.T293 Hover tank (BHT) Bartlewicz IA.EOM Hover and Anti Air Tank (BHAAT) Bartlewicz Tesla Tank (BTT) Bartlewicz All Terrain Artillery Walker Bartlewicz Juggernaut Tank Bartlewicz Transport Walker Bartlewicz I-S2 Dropship Bartlewicz GBH Dropship Bartlewicz 9394 Gunship Bartlewicz AK038 Gunship Bartlewicz JEL-ES9 Dropship Bartlewicz Phantom Dropship Bartlewicz 11MN Dropship Bartlewicz Helia Gunship Bartlewicz Eska Dura Dropship Bartlewicz H-39 Gunship Bartlewicz Droid Gunship Bartlewicz Alpha Class Gunship Bartlewicz CHI Class Dropship Bartlewicz CHO Class Dropship Bartlewicz Vulture Droid Fighter (Non-Space Version) Bartlewicz Silencer Fighter (Non-Space Version) Bartlewicz SW-K9-45 Patrol Ship Bartlewicz O-83-AH Hunter Chopper Bartlewicz 0533-AH-Hunter Chopper Bartlewicz Resolutive Gunship Bartlewicz Mega-Class Dropship Bartlewicz EY-A.C4 Shuttle (High Command Dropship) Bartlewicz IR-8 Shuttle (Government Official Dropship) Bartlewicz IR-10 Shuttle (Führer Dropship) Bartlewicz IR-11 Shuttle (Obergruppenführer Dropship) Himmler's Personal Shuttle Queza's Personal Shuttle Bartlewicz Infantry Droid V1 Bartlewicz Infrantry Droid V2 also known as The Battle Droid Bartlewicz Security Droid Bartlewicz Assault Droid Bartlewicz Droid Engineer Bartlewicz Assassin Droid Bartlewicz Sniper Droid Bartlewicz Elite Sniper Droid Bartlewicz Elite Assault Droid Bartlewicz Dwarf Spider Walker Droid Bartlewicz Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid Bartlewicz Spider Walker Droid Bartlewicz Hellfire Droid Tank Bartlewicz Naval Navigation Droid Bartlewicz Infrantry Droid Commander also known as Battle Droid Commander Bartlewicz Elite Infantry Droid Bartlewicz Commando Droid Bartlewicz Uber Commando Droid Bartlewicz Heavy Droid Bartlewicz Super Infrantry Droid V1 - Also known as the Super Battle Droid Bartlewicz Super Infrantry Droid V2 Bartlewicz Super Infrantry Droid V3 Bartlewicz Ultra Infrantry Droid Bartlewicz Grapple Droid (Urban) Bartlewicz Grapple Droid (Sub-Urban) Bartlewicz Centurion Droid Bartlewicz Super Jump Droid Bartlewicz Super Anti Air Droid Bartlewicz Air Racketeer Droid Bartlewicz Dark Trooper V1 Bartlewicz Dark Trooper V2 Bartlewicz Dark Trooper V3 Bartlewicz Purge Trooper (Cyborg) Bartlewicz Droidika V1 Bartlewicz Droidika V2 Bartlewicz Droidika V3 Bartlewicz Droidika V4 Bartlewicz Droidika V5 Bartlewicz Grapple Droidika Bartlewicz Sniper Droidika Bartlewicz High Security Droidika Bartlewicz Super Droidika Bartlewicz Super Droid Bartlewicz City Scanner Bartlewicz Combat City Scanner Bartlewicz Combot Bartlewicz Medical Drone Bartlewicz Shield Scanner Bartlewicz Combat Shield Scanner Bartlewicz Auto-Turret Drone Bartlewicz Battle Drone Bartlewicz Advanced Battle Drone Bartlewicz I-F94 Mechanised Walker Drone Bartlewicz G34 Mechanised Walker Drone Bartlewicz NR-642 Mechanised Walker Drone Bartlewicz Manhack Drone Bartlewicz Security Drone V1 Bartlewicz Security Drone V2 Bartlewicz Security Drone V3 Bartlewicz Security Drone V4 Bartlewicz D-60 Super Infantry Droid Bartlewicz Friechdrick Droid Bartlewicz Air Infantry Droid Bartlewicz UberSoldat V3 Droid Bartlewicz Untermensch Destroyer Droid Bartlewicz Zitadelle Droid Bartlewicz Nymph Droid Bartlewicz Elite Magna Guard Bartlewicz Magna Guard V1 Bartlewicz Magna Guard V2 Bartlewicz Herr Faust Droid Bartlewicz Kylops Droid Bartlewicz Tri-Droid Walker Bartlewicz Uber-Combine Mech Bartlewicz Colossus Mech and Droid Bartlewicz Oinsteinal Mech and Droid Bartlewicz Hurona Mech and Droid Bartlewicz Wehmacht Droid Bartlewicz Anti-Vehicle Droid Bartlewicz Anti Infantry Droid Bartewicz Anti Infantry/Vehicle Mech and Droid (BAV) Bartlewicz Reichslacker Droid Bartlewicz Atlas Mech and Droid Personal High Command, Government Official and Furher Mech Suits/Vehicles Himmer's Mech Suit Deathshead's Mech Suit Ideologies Incomplete Allies Incomplete Category:Factions Category:Antagonistic Factions Category:Organisation Category:Union/Empire/Commonwealth Category:Multi-Fascist-Imperialist Organisaiton Category:Fascist Faction